


Dance With Me

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slow Dancing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: Magnus must have sense Alec's eyes on him because his movement became slower and more sensual, if it was possible. Alec felt himself blush knowing that Magnus was now dancing just for him. Magnus looked over his shoulder and winked at Alec before turning around to face his boyfriend.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "I just got out of the shower, I can't dance. What if my towel falls off?"
> 
> So this is basically just fluff and Magnus trying to get Alec to dance with him.

Alec got out of the shower and put on a towel around his waist. He loved Magnus' towels, they were soft and fluffy and colorful, unlike the one at the institute that were only practical and of dark color so they didn't get stained from the blood.  
  
When Alec opened the bathroom's door he heard music. It was nothing he had ever heard. It was piano, that he recognized and it was something...playful, energetic, Alec liked it. He walked to the living room and was greeted by the sight of his boyfriend dancing, his back facing him. Alec leaned on the doorway and gazed at Magnus move. There was something feline in the way Magnus could move his body, it was very sexy, Alec loved it.  
  
Magnus must have sense Alec's eyes on him because his movement became slower and more sensual, if it was possible. Alec felt himself blush knowing that Magnus was now dancing just for him. Magnus looked over his shoulder and winked at Alec before turning around to face his boyfriend.  
  
"Alexander, come dance with me."  
  
Alec shook his head.  
  
"You know I don't dance Magnus."  
  
"Please", pouted Magnus.  
  
Alec shook his head again.  
  
"I, uh, I just got out of the shower, I can't dance. What if my towel falls off?"  
  
Magnus laughed and held his hand up, ready to snap his fingers.  
  
"I can make it disappeared if you prefer, this way you know it won't fall."  
  
Alec glared but there was no heat behind it.  
  
"Come on Alexander, come dance with me," purred Magnus, "I know ypu can dance. Don't you remember that night in Spain, because I clearly remember you dancing and I'm sure all the patrons that were there that night still remember too..."  
  
Alec blushed furiously at the memory of this particular night.  
  
"And if I remember correctly we agreed we would never discuss it again. I was drunk and it's a miracle I still remember it."  
  
Magnus laughed and with a snap of his fingers a glass of champagne, Alec's drink of choice, appeared in one of Alec's hand.  
  
"If I need to get you drunk to dance with me..."  
  
Alec rolled his eyes but laughed at his boyfriend’s antics. A part of him wanted to dance with Magnus but another part of his was scared of being seen and looking silly, even though they were home alone.  
  
Magnus came closer to Alec, swinging his hips, and he put his hands on Alec's waist just above the towel. His thumbs tracing slow circle on Alec's skin, making him shiver.  
  
"You know I'm just kidding, right? About dancing I mean...", asked Magnus softly.  
  
"Of course I know," answered Alec with a soft smile on his face.  
  
They stayed like that for a moment, just looking into each others eyes. After a few minutes Magnus closed the gap between their mouths and kissed Alec languidly.  
  
Alec broke the kiss and said, "I'll dance with you", his voice hoarse.  
  
"Really?", answered Magnus with a glint in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah but not on this music, put something slower please."  
  
Magnus spanned his fingers and the music changed. Alec smiled as he linked his arms behind Magnus' neck. Magnus' hands were still on Alec's hips, holding him tightly. They started rocking back and forth slowly. Alec was not really comfortable with dancing but that, that was easy and gard to messed up. As long as he didn't step on Magnus' toes.  
  
"Thank you," murmured Magnus  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Dancing with me, you know you didn't have to."  
  
"I know but, I'm gonna have to dance to our wedding so I better start practicing now."  
  
"Our...our wedding?", asked Magnus incredulously, "Are you asking me to marry you Alexander?"  
  
Alec grinned.  
  
"I didn't planned on doing it like that but yes, Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn I am asking if you want to marry me, Alexander Gideon Lightwood Head of the New York Institute."  
  
Magnus smiled broadly.  
  
"You're a dork and I love you, yes yes yes I will marry you!", answered Magnus his eyes shiny with tears.  
  
"I love you too," said Alec before kissing Magnus.  
  
After that, it didn't take long before the towel to fall and the dance being forgotten.  
  
-FIN-  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx ♥


End file.
